Not so Lucky School Year
by TheNaegami
Summary: Togami Byakuya was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy due to "Super High School Level Good Luck" Though he really finds that to be bullshit. Being stuck in a school life of mutual killings with people who could snap at any moment and...other things just prove him right.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I decided to post my newest fanficiton here so. I'm going to be posting this on archiveofourown as well under boredInsanity so.  
Also make some guesses maybe! Who do you think is going to be the mastermind? What about the mole? Also, whose going to end up having Syo, can you tell by the end?  
Either way, enjoy this crappy story!  
Number of words:2537

* * *

Hope's Peak Academy, a school for only the beacons of hope that are Japan's future...which is why I don't belong here. I guess for this to make sense, I should introduce myself.

My name is Byakuya Togami and, unlike the other students here, I don't have an interesting talent, worthy of landing me in this academy. The only reason I was able to stand here was supposed "good luck", no matter how wrong that was.

I hadn't spent much time researching my classmates, didn't want to and didn't have the time. Despite this I had caught glimpses at all their titles, and most of them seemed like a joke.

Either way, I had no time to be wasting, if I didn't hurry I'd end up being late. Taking a deep breath, I took a step forward, only to become dizzy and fall forward as my vision became black.

I woke up, my head pressed to a hard, cold desk. What the hell had happened? One minute I'd been stepping into the school, next I was in what could only be a classroom. Standing up, I let myself look around the room. There were metal plates on the windows, making it impossible to see what time of day it was. The clock said it was 8:00 o'clock which, according to the flyer in front of me, was the entrance ceremony's time. I suppose I should head there...looking around one last time, I frowned at the security cameras and ran off.

I made my way to the entrance hall, might as well meet the classmates and move on with my school life. I took a step in, and there, in front of my eyes, were all of my fellow students.

"Oi! You!" A boy with two-toned hair exclaimed, "Who are you and why are you late."

Never too soon to push people away I decided, clearing my throat, "I'm Byakuya Togami, SHSL Good Luck and I have no interest in spending time making small talk, so let's get introductions started."

"Well Togami," the same boy replied with a frown, "You do realize you were late! 3 minutes to be exact! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I fell unconscious when I entered the school, it's not really a big deal," I replied with a frown, "Now can we move on or-"

The boy stormed forward, his face red, "Well, if you want to hurry it up I'm Mondo Oowada, and, since you don't seem studious, know I'm Super High School Level Hall Monitor." He turned away, facing the others and raising his voice, "Everyone, include your talents in your introductions since Togami seems too slow to know them."

"Now, now," A black haired girl sighed, shifting under the weight of the blonde leaning on her, "How about you stop acting like a bully and act like a hall monitor. Let's see if he knows anything, if his cocky attitude is something that is to be deserved."

"Shut your-er-uh-fine, Togami, go ahead and meet everyone, let's see who you know and who you don't know."

"Gladly," I began walking forward, only for my foot to hit into something...large. I looked down only to notice a big man and seemingly jumpy girl sitting on the floor, as if they weren't causing any problems. "Excuse me," I began with a frown, "Who are you and why are you blocking the way into the entrance hall with your bodies?"

"I, my apologizes!" The big man exclaimed, scrambling up, "I am Hifumi Yamada! I'm sorry for that, I had just fallen over...but still, may I ask if you know my talent? Or should I tell you?"

Hifumi Yamada...wasn't that the name of some famous swimmer or something? I swore I saw it on the news a good amount of times. "You're...a swimmer right? That's you talent? Though I have to ask how it could actually be hard to do."

"E-Excuse me?" He exclaimed, "I am indeed a swimmer but it took hard work to get where I am today! You just don't realize how hard it was, do you?"

"I really don't care," I replied, looking over at the girl still on the floor, "You there, how about you get up and introduce yourself instead of sitting on the floor like an idiotic child."

"I-I'm sorry," She mumbled, standing up and playing with the strands of her hair, "I-I'm Fukawa Touko a-and no one seems to know my talent s-so I'll tell you I'm Super High School Level Programmer..."

"Is that so?" I turned away from her, "I was planning on at least thinking about it, but since you decided to spill it, I won't waste anymore time on you." I didn't wait for her to reply and walked away, over to another girl, standing and talking to a small boy.

"Oh," the girl turned to me, a smile on her face, "Hi there! I'm Aoi Asahina! Take a guess at my talent!"

Never heard that name before..."I have no clue, don't waste any more time than you have to, tell me now."

"First off," Asahina began, "Rude! Second of all, I'm a fighter, defeated a bunch of big tough guys! In fact I'm one of the strongest people in the world!" She gave me a smile, "I could take you in a fight, easy!"

"Do you really think I care about that?" I asked, a frown on my face, "I'd rather stay away from idiots like you."

"Say's the guy wearing a sweater under his gakuran." She replied with a frown.

"I think he looks cute!" A person in the front of the room, "It's a cute little twist, and trust me, I can tell when fashion twists are cute or not!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Asahina mumbled, "Just go away already."

"I can go next!" The boy next to her called, "I'm Fujisaki Chihiro! I'm sure you're super smart and know what my talent is!"

Fujisaki...Chihiro...that was the name of the kid from the one idol group, right? All the girls back in my middle school loved him, called him the "cute idiot" or something like that. "You're...an Idol, really popular with girls." I began, taking his smile as a yes, I continued, "Also I take it you're known for being an idiot?"

"I-" he frowned, "That's true...but it's all actually an act. I really love computers but my idol work keeps me from studying them...it's really frustrating being thought an idiot when you're not, you know?"

"I don't really care." I replied, "You have a lot of things handed to you on a silver platter, I don't have that, so I'm sure my problems are much more...stressful." I walked away, looking around, a lot of the people were moving around, talking to each other, this could take awhile. I finally decided to walk over to a man with his...large hair in a ponytail, "So, who are you?"

"Ah! I'm Hagakure Yasuhiro!" He exclaimed with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Togami-Chi! I'm sure there's a nice guy under your frown. A nice guy who knows my talent!"

"Hmmmmm…." I frowned, "I know it's something horribly, horribly useless….something mockable at best…" I looked around, I knew there was an otaku in the group with an insanely idiotic story and no one else seemed to fit the bill…."You're an Otaku, yes? Known for the most idiotic manga ever written?"

"Hey!" Hagakure exclaimed, poking me in the chest, "Watch what you say little boy! I'll have you know I'm 20, so an adult that you should respect me!"

"Maybe I would if you didn't seem to have the same mental capacity of a two year old." I replied with a frown, "Now I'm going to continue, hopefully not everyone is as pathetic as you are." I walked away, towards a group that hadn't moved, two girls and an odd boy. "So do you all want to get this over with or is it just me?"

"Sure," the girl in a school uniform, her sleeves ripped off began, turning towards me, "Yasuhiro Taeko's the name. Any idea what the game is?"

Yasuhiro...Taeko….the name scared all my old classmates I know...something terrifying, something people wanted to avoid…"Gang Leader, perhaps?" I thought aloud, not realizing I had done so, "Seems the most logical idea…"

"That's the name of my game," She replied, smiling at me, a nasty smile, full of lies and hatred. "Good job, turtleneck!"

"Shut up," I replied, my hand shooting up to play with the rim of my turtleneck, "It really doesn't matter that I have a turtleneck on."

"Exactly!" The boy exclaimed, "If it makes you comfortable enough to do your best everyday you should wear it!" He grabbed my hand, shaking it vigorously, "I'm Ishimaru Kiyotaka, I'm sure you know my talent!"

"Isn't it...baseball player?" I asked, I was fairly certain, the boy wonder who worked 10 times harder than his other teammates, girls everywhere swooning over his hard work attitude.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed, "You're really good at this guessing thing Togami-Kun!"

"Still say Turtleneck is a better name for him," Yasuhiro mumbled with a small grin.

"Now, now," the other girl began, stepping forward, "Do not go looking for a fight." She turned to me, letting a small smile cross her lips, "I am Oogami Sakura, I doubt you know my talent, since I'm actually very rarely known."

"I...really do have no clue, so hurry and tell me." I replied with a frown, "I don't have time to wait for you."

"I'm SHSL Fortune Teller, it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure we will get along well be the time the school year ends."

"Even with the windows and door blocked off?"

"She turned to the door with a sigh, "I'm sure it is some sort of initiation, to make sure we are indeed ready for the school."

"Well...I'm moving on then…" I replied, walking over to a blue haired girl who was busy trying to shoo off a red head.

"Now, go, go, you're being annoying-" she noticed me and cut herself off, turning to me, "Oh, hi there! I'm Maizono Sayaka~ Pleasure to meet you!"

"Detective, right?" I asked, "You've caught a lot of serial killers, a force to be reckoned with. To avoid at all costs if a criminal on the run or if you have yet to be discovered." I knew a lot about her, but that research was done...long before Hope's Peak was in the picture, for reasons not to be discussed.

"Yep!" She exclaimed, "Looks like I might have a fan at this school! So cute that you're such a fan!"

"I wouldn't say I'm a fan…" I mumbled, turning away from her, anything but a fan really.

"Yooooo!" the red head exclaimed, throwing an arm over my shoulder, "I'm Kuwata Leon! Nice to meet you! Let's see you guess my super awesome talent!"

No idea, but might as well humor him, "Stripper? You look like one," I replied, hearing a small burst of giggles coming from Maizono.

"What?!" Kuwata exclaimed, jumping back, "No way! I'm a gambler! A gambler you hear me!" He laughed, getting close, "Look I'll forgive you if you agree to one thing…" He pointed to the person from earlier, the one who said my turtleneck was "cute" or whatever, "That honey is mine for sure, no touching her besides learning her name, alright?"

"Sure, why not, wasn't planning on relationships anyway." I replied with a frown, "But are you sure they're a girl?"

"Hell yeah, I mean, they have a fucking girl's uniform on! What else could they be?" Kuwata asked me with a frown

"A boy who happens to wear skirts in his freetime?"

"Not possible...you know what, get out of here!" he exclaimed, "You're hopeless, go away, shoo!"

I shrugged, walking away from Kuwata, didn't really care about that person, he could be an idiot himself. I walked along, not paying close attention, and knocked into a girl, "Oi...watch it!" I snapped, stumbling backwards.

"Or perhaps you should," she replied, her voice quiet, "Either way, I'm Kirigiri Kyouko. I hope you know what my talent is."

"You….you're an author…" she was recently attacked by a Genocider Syo for using his killing style in her novel, the damage was obvious, scars from scissors on her hands…

"Seems you know...but, you're a little pale, looking at the scars...seem familiar maybe?"

"I...no, no just...go away, leave me alone!" She took a step toward me, "No! I said get away!" I screamed, backing away, "Don't come near me! No!"

"Hey!" The black haired girl from earlier yelled, "Didn't you hear him, Kirigiri-San, mayeb you should leave him alone. You're scaring him."

"Have a crush, do you sis?" the blonde girl next to her laughed, "How cuuuute! My big sis has a crush on a boy she doesn't even know~"

"I don't have a crush on him…" she mumbled, "Just didn't want him to be screaming bloody murder."

"Yeah, yeah!" The blonde laughed, letting go of the girl and walking towards me, "I'm Enoshima Junko, and I know you don't know my talent, I'm a soldier, only a small amount of people know who I am!"

"I don't really care," I replied, with a shrug, walking past her, "I just want to finish introductions, really."

"Hey! Be careful!" She called after me, "I could easily kill you, you know!"

"Whatever," I replied, walking towards the black haired girl, "So, you've seemed to decide a lot of things involving me today, so what's your name?"

"Ikusaba Mukuro…" She replied, turning to face me, "I'm sure you've heard about my talent before like everyone else….sadly…."

I knew it, of course, SHSL Heiress, became that after her sister ran off in middle school…"You're an..heiress? Why would you hate that, gt everything handed to you, popular in social circles…"

"Never get to do anything I want...have to live as my parents tell me to...super fun, right?" she replied, a frown on her face, "How about you...go finish, you're almost done, don't waste your time on me."

"Hey…" I don't know why, but I put my hand on her shoulder, refusing to move, "I'll...find more out about you later, know that."

"Hah," she turned away, "I appreciate the thought, but don't count on it…"

"Sure, sure…" I mumbled, walking away, towards the last person, "So, who are you?"

"Oh! Well...I'm Naegi Makoto and wow! You're turtleneck under your gakuran is even cuter when you're up close! I may have to try that sometime...either way do you know my talent?"

"Well," I began, raising my voice, "Fashion boy right? So not a girl?"

"Eh, well, yeah! Exactly!" He replied, "But...why say it so loud, Togami-Kun?" I didn't reply, waited, and soon Kuwata was next to me. "Eh...Kuwata-Kun…?"

"What do you mean you're a boy?!" he exclaimed, "If you're a boy why are you wearing a skirt? Seriously, this doesn't make any sense!"

"Well, I-"

Before Naegi could finish an announcement went off, ringing through the hallways, "Eh...Mic Check, Mic Check...is this thing on?" The voice began, "Please report the the gymnasium shortly for a small introduction to the school!"

**"****What…" Ikusaba began, "In the world was that?"**

* * *

**Remember I really appreciate any comments! **


	2. Chapter 2

Two chapters in one day woah!

Thanks for the nice comment so far on the story and as the story progresses I'm sure the guesses will likely change haha.  
Either way, next chapter is going to be freetime, so vote for who Togami spends time with! (Also I'm pretty sure you can all tell who has Syo by now)  
Words this chapter:1607

* * *

"I'm guessing it might be the headmaster…" Asahina replied with a frown, "Should...should we go...or?"

"I think that's the best idea we have!" Oowada exclaimed, "No reason to make the headmaster wait for us! I'm sure they can explain it all to us."

"Y-yeah!" Fujisaki exclaimed, "Plus, listening to the voice makes me think of a nice grandma!" he began walking toward the front of the room, "I'll be going now so…"

"Wait for me!" Oowada exclaimed, "I-I'll come along with you as well!"

"Hey!" Asahina exclaimed, chasing after them, "Me too! I'll go with you guys too!"

I sighed, going to step forward, only to feel Naegi's hang grab at my sleeve, the boy was too scared to move it seemed, "Oi, can you let me go, I want to get going."

He didn't let go, instead shifting his feet, "I-I'm sorry…I'm just...really scared...I don't have a good feeling about this...you know?"

"I...have to agree this seems, really strange the more you think about it…" I replied, looking around, most of my classmates had already disappeared, Ikusaba, Enoshima, and Hagakure being the only ones left. "So, do you all have the same feeling?" I asked.

"Not really!" Enoshima replied, "I'm just waiting for Mukuro to be ready to go you know!" Her expression changed, becoming harsh, "Really, are you such a fucking idiot you couldn't tell that?! Pathetic!"

"Junko...stop." Ikusaba put her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Go ahead, you're being strange again."

"Tch," Enoshima began walking towards the door, "What the fuck ever, you guys are all fucking boring-asses anyway!" She disappeared and Hagakure seemed to finally realize I had addressed him.

"Wait, did I miss something?" He asked, "Are we supposed to be going somewhere?"

"The gymnasium," I replied, "An announcement just went off calling us all to the gymnasium."

"Oh damn! I don't wanna be late!" he exclaimed, running off, "I gotta hurry and get there!" After he left I began walking as well, Naegi still holding onto me lightly and Ikusaba following shortly behind. Whatever this was...it better be important.

I walked into the gymnasium, standing toward the middle of the room, somewhere along the way Naegi letting go of me, everyone was here...so where was this headmaster?

"Well then…" The voice from earlier began, "Now that you're all here I think it's time to begin…" A few moments later, in front of us sat a stuffed bear.

"Huh?" Fujisaki began with a frown, "A...stuffed bear? Why is a stuffed bear talking?"

"T-this has to be a joke, s-some other programmer did this for the school! A talking, walking stuffed bear…" Fukawa mumbled, "That...has to be it!"

"Hey!" The bear yelled, "I'm not a stuffed toy! I'm a Monokuma! Don't you kids know anything these days, I swear, I'm so glad I'm doing this…"

"Doing what, mister bear?" Enoshima asked, becoming suddenly depressed, "If you don't answer, I think I'll end up overthinking it...being sad all the time really isn't that fun…"

"Oh, I'll tell you...but first I have a few things to go over!" Monokuma exclaimed with a laugh, "First of all, I am your headmaster, and I expect to be treated with respect for the rest of your miserable lives seeing as this is your new home!"

"N-new home?" Maizono asked, "W-What do you mean this is our new home…?"

"It means," Monokuma began, "That you'll be living the rest of your miserable lives out within this school!" He looked around, measuring the amounts of shock on our face, "Now, before any questions or complaints, know that YOU all chose to live here! It was entirely your choice, so don't blame me!"

"What?" Yasuhiro began, "Are you insane? We aren't going to just sit here, living with people we don't know if we have a choice not to. Now, if there isn't another choice I'm happy to adapt."

"Well, there is another choice!" Monokuma exclaimed, "If you do the correct set of events, there's always..graduation."

"What is this graduation?" Kirigiri asked with a frown, "I can't expect it to be anything...good."

"Bingo!" Monokuma exclaimed, "Someone get this girl a prize...now, not really...but graduation is a very simple thing! Very simple indeed! All you have to do to graduate is kill someone and not get caught!"

"Well, that seems so boring…" Yasuhiro began, "I think I'll just happily adapt! It'll be more interesting that way!"

"Well, you say that now...but who knows after you find out motives every period!"

"Motives, killing...is this some sort of joke?" Oowada asked, "T-This has to be a joke, this is stupid, it's insane, it's anything but real!"

"The only joke here is Ishimaru-Kun's eyebrows!" Monokuma laughed, "Look at those things, they're huge...well then again I guess so is Hagakure-Kun's hair...not to mention Yamada-Kun's weight...Oh! Togami-Kun's turtleneck also falls in this category!"

"E-Excuse me?" I hissed, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You heard me!" he laughed, jumping down to me, "You're turtleneck is a joke! A huge, ugly joke!"

"I...I'll…"

"Now, now, I'm busy so…" he grabbed a stack of cards, "Here's your electronic student ID cards! Read over the rules and use them well!" He exclaimed, disappearing, leaving the cars in a pile on the ground.

"Guess we should look at those rules."

In the end, the rules were simple and we added another rule, an unofficial one we all agreed to. Yasuhiro was the one to suggest it, said we should stay in our rooms at night time, less chance for someone to murder someone that way. I guessed that was a good rule.

Now though, I just sat in the cafeteria, waiting for everyone else to appear and tell what exactly they had found while looking around, myself included. There wasn't really much to see though, there was definitely no way out but according to Monokuma we would still get plenty of food, the fridge restocking everyday...somehow.

Soon enough, everyone else shuffled into the room(well..Oowada ran, claiming it was so he could be punctual). "So," I began, "What did you all discover?"

"Well, me and Mukuro-Chan found out we all a room to ourselves, how great is that~?" Enoshima giggled, "The girls also have lockable showers but not you silly boys~"

"Well, me and Fujisaki figured out that the rooms are soundproof! Not a noise to be heard on either side!" Asahina exclaimed with a smile.

"Ah yeah, we tried making a lot of noise and there we didn't hear a peep of each others." Fujisaki added on.

"T-The group I was in found a video room…" Fukawa mumbled, "I-It was actually pretty...plain, n-not any movies to watch it seemed so I don't get the point of it."

"Could it...have something to with the motive…?" Naegi asked, shaking a bit, "N-No that can't be…"

"I'd think it's actually very likely, with how things have been going," Yasuhiro replied, "Though I'm sure it'll be alright, as long as we all choose to adapt and become close to one another there will be no problem."

"Oh the entire be friends idea is pathetic." I replied, "This isn't some goddamned never ending ninja manga!"

"Oh-ho! So you know about something so stupid?" Yasuhiro replied with a giggle.

"Hey, hey you guys! Naruto is a work of art! Don't you dare mock it!" Hagakure exclaimed, "You could never make something as wonderful as that, you all suck!"

"Isn't that quite the reaction to a manga!" Kirigiri exclaimed, "Almost like Togami-Kun's reactions to my scars...in fact, Togami-Kun, don't you think these scars look like tallymarks almost?"

"E-Excuse me?" What the fuck was she trying to do, asking me all these questions… "I really can't tell and I really don't care…"

"Are you sure?" Kirigiri asked, be her curious or mocking I didn't know, "You seemed to have quite a reaction earlier? Have you seen scars like these? I'm sure you have, the way you reacted earlier proves that much."

"Shut up," I hissed, "It's really none of your business if I've seen scars like that before, now is it?"

"Well if you've seen them it's possible you're Genocider Syo, don't you think so, Maizono-San?" Kirigiri asked, turning to the blue haired girl.

"I guess…" Maizono began, "Or maybe he just does his research or found one of the victims since there's always the scars on them! We really should leave him alone about it!"

"Exactly," Ikusaba mumbled, "It's kind of annoying how you're accusing him of this all, when we're stuck here, possibly going to die."

"I-Ikusaba-San is right!" Naegi exclaimed, "Plus, it's almost night times, lets retire for the night and meet up tomorrow morning!"

We all nodded, seemingly numb and I hurried to my room, wanting to avoid anymore questions. As I laid in my bed I let myself scream, this was horrible, stupid. I hated it here, everything I wanted to keep hidden would be out in the open, everything. I hated it, I hated it. Nothing was going right. I thought I'd be safe, shutting myself off, but Kirigiri seemed to be ruining that. God, I could only hope that, somehow, what I wanted to keep locked up, would stay locked up. That was the only thing I wanted...the only thing I needed really…I let out another scream and another. What I wouldn't do to have water to run over my face, get myself to stop screaming...but of course that was impossible. Of course the water wasn't working...I let myself scream again, the only way to get my anger out at this point.

**Either way I eventually dozed to sleep, images of the dead and my classmates playing before my eyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a third chapter already!  
There's more freetime next chapter so please take a vote for who Togami should spend time with! There's also a motive coming!

I'm also really glad people seem to be enjoying this aaa!  
Words:1469

* * *

I woke up with a start in the morning, nightmares all night had flooded my dreams and I was exhausted. I stood slowly, there was a meeting in the cafeteria soon, when the morning announcement went off. I looked in the mirror, tracing my finger over the scars on my neck, already memorized.  
I quickly pulled on my turtleneck and gakuran over it, buttoning it. I walked out the door, might as well get out a little early, gives me more of a chance to be there first. The sooner I was there, the better, I could give my two cents and then run my head under water for the rest of the day.  
I made it to the cafeteria just as the morning announcement went off, allowing me access into the cafeteria. I walked in, first one there and shortly after Oowada rushed in. Upon seeing me his face became red, "What? Made the guy with no talents beat you here, Monitor?"  
"S-shut the fuck up!" Oowada yelled, sitting stiff in the spot he had yesterday, "You don't even seem to care about what's going on here! I do! I need to survive this, I have to for-"  
"For…?" I asked, trying to urge him forward, whatever it was was sure to be interesting.  
"Nothing, fucking forget it, ok?" as he replied, most of the class shuffled in, only Enoshima and Hagakure missing.

"Hey, does anyone know where Enoshima-San and Hagakure-Kun are?" Naegi asked after a few minutes of waiting in silence, hoping they'd appear.  
"Junko said she'd be a little late today, told me not to wait for her…"Ikusaba began quietly, "Though she seemed to be intent on staying in her room for a while longer."  
"Who knows with a soldier though," I replied, "Especially with how...unstable your sister is, unless of course, you didn't realize that."  
"Shut up," She hissed, "Junko...Junko is a lot of things...she is unstable but she...she wouldn't just kill someone, not without a good reason to."  
"You should never be so sure Ikusaba," I replied with a sigh, "I can never be very sure about anything, especially here."  
Ikusaba didn't get a chance to reply, though I could tell she wanted to, as soon as she opened her mouth Enoshima waltzed in, Hagakure following shortly after, "Heeeeey~" she called with a laugh, "Sorry I'm late! Hagakure-Kun was being a good sport and letting me paint his nails!"  
"Yeah, I probably should have said no!" Hagakure laughed, holding up his now red and black nails, "Black and red don't look very good on me!"  
"...We can tell…" Ikusaba mumbled, falling over in the chair next to me, seemingly down.  
"Jealous of your sister making a friend here before you, hmm?" I whispered, leaning toward her.  
"No...more remembering the fact," she began in a whisper, "That no matter how hard I try, Junko will always abandon me."

The rest of the meeting was very...awkward to say the least. Ikusaba and I sat in silence while everyone else chattered. Naegi was also fairly silent, staring at us from across the table, obviously worried about us. As soon as we were done speaking I left, ignoring Naegi's questions as to whether I was going to eat or not.

I was halfway down the hallway, almost to my room, when I heard the click of heels behind me, at first I tried to ignore it. I tried not to turn, tried to make it to my room, but soon, it was too late, there was a hand on my shoulder and her god damned voice filtered through the hallway. "Togami-Kun, you're Genocider Syo, aren't you?"  
"I don't know what you're trying to get at." I replied, hearing my own voice crack, "What would make you think I'd be Syo, of all the possible people?"  
"You seem nervous, Togami-Kun, could I be catching on to something?" She asked, pressing up against me, "Could it not be a wild guess? Could you have just sealed the deal with that crack in your voice, hmm Togami-Kun?"  
"No...Serial Killers have just...always unsettled me greatly," I began, "The way they always kill seems to be so...gruesome, it makes me sick to my stomach…"  
"Hmmm, is that so?" Kirigiri asked, her arm snaking up around my neck, "I wonder...what's under this turtleneck?"  
"Let go of me," I hissed, trying to pull away, "There's nothing under it, let me go."  
"Are you sure, Togami-Kun?" She asked, beginning to pull dwn the fabric, "Just give me a peek…"  
Anger and fear surged through me, allowing me to pull away. but in the blindness of those feelings I felt myself turn and draw my hand across Kirigiri's face. I felt myself calming and I realized just what I had done along with the fact Oowada had just turned the corner into the hallway.  
"W-What the hell?!" Oowada sputtered, pulling Kirigiri near him, "Why would you hit a lady like that?! That's horrible!"  
"I thought it was funny!" Monokuma exclaimed, appearing beside me, "Good one, Togami-Kun!"  
"It's horrible," Kirigiri sighed, I didn't do anything to deserve it...he just slapped me when I was asking him where he got his turtleneck, so touchy…"  
"What?" I hissed, "You lying bitch-"  
"Don't call the lady that!" Oowada yelled, "You know what, everyone is going to know about this, and no one will talk to you again, you shit!"  
"...Fine, if you want to be an idiot and listen to Kirigiri just because she's a female, be my guest." I spit out, storming down to my room and flinging myself in the room, "Maybe it'll end up being for the better."

The rest of the morning was boring, my head under the sink water the entire time. Lunch time there was a knock at my door, Naegi saying he was leaving me some food outside for me and that he didn't believe Oowada and Kirigiri's story. He also told me I could talk to him if I needed to, go to his room, he'd try to stay there. As soon as he left I grabbed the food from outside, ate quickly, then went back to running my head under water.

A while later there was another knock, this time Ikusaba's voice filtered through, "Togami-Kun...I don't know if you're there...but I need to speak to you...please."  
I pulled my turtleneck on over my dripping hair and opened the door, Ikusaba stood there, her arms wrapped around herself and visibly shaken. "What do you need Ikusaba? Do you want to yell at me about Kirigiri?"  
"No, I...just wanted to speak to someone and...Junko was busy...I couldn't find Naegi-Kun...so I...I came here." she mumbled, "Can...can I come in?"  
"Sure…" I mumbled, standing to the side, letting her in. As soon as she came in I closed the door and turned to face her, "So what do you want to talk to me about?"  
"I...thought I'd talk to someone else who seems to be an outcast in this group…" Ikusaba began, "Without Junko I'm ignored, the...Kirigiri incident outcasting you."  
"I guess you could say that…" I began, sitting on my bed with a groan, "Though, when someone is overstepping my boundaries it's going to lead to that."  
"Had a feeling it was something like that," Ikusaba sat, criss-cross on the ground, "It's nice she likes research...but she takes it too far."  
"So...why don't you talk to others besides Enoshima?" I asked, "Why do you reply on her for relationships?"  
"I...I'm not good with relationships truthfully," She replied, her face turning red in embarrassment, "I'm better with the money part of it all...Junko's good at both."  
"Aren't you twins, though?" I asked, "Couldn't she have been the heiress and you could pursue another interest?" As soon as it came out of my mouth, I knew it was stupid. Why the hell did I ask that?  
"I...don't know if I should tell you that…" She mumbled, "Maybe...maybe another time." She gave me a small smile, "Thank you for talking to me, but it's almost night time so…" She stood up, walking over to me, "Make sure to be a bit late to the cafeteria tomorrow., ok?" She turned, opening the door, "Good Night Togami-Kun."  
"...Good Night Ikusaba." I finally said, long after she was gone. I ripped my sweater off, throwing it to the ground and laid back in my bed. Today had been horrible, no one but Ikusaba and Naegi seemed willing to talk to me all because of Kirigiri's lie. Everything was going wrong, everything. Though my biggest wonder was why Ikusaba wanted me to be late tomorrow, what was the point in that?  
In the end my eyes shut and behind my eyes floated the endless tally marks and the only two people who seemed to not believe the first thing they heard.


	4. Chapter 4

So, to begin, small Emetophobia warning when the motive is done with.  
This chapter we get to see a dead body! Maybe leave you guess at who killed them too!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter  
Words:1666

* * *

I woke up about 10 minutes after the morning announcement went off, having had a rough sleep the night before. I forced myself up and pulled my crumpled turtleneck on along with an gakuran. By that time i was about 15 minutes late, enough time for Ikusaba to do whatever she had planned I supposed.

I walked down the hall quickly, opening the doors quickly and entering the room. All my classmates turned, most going back to whatever they were doing, a few giving me a small smile.

"Hi Togami-Kun!" Naegi exclaimed, the first to talk to me that day, "Here, I saved you a seat and some breakfast!"

"Thanks," I mumbled, sitting down and poking the eggs in front of me with a fork, "Who made these?"

"I did!" Junko exclaimed with a smile, "So you better fucking eat them and like them!"

Luckily for me, well sort of, an announcement went off, calling us all to gymnasium. "So," I began, dropping my fork, "What do you all guess this to be about?"

"I-Is it that motive thing?" Chihiro asked, becoming pale, "I-It is, isn't it? What else would it be? Oh god…"

"Hey, don't worry Chihiro!" Asahina exclaimed, "Me and you, we can make it out of here together! I promise!"

"Y-yeah, thanks Asahina-Chan!" He replied with a smile, obviously they had gotten close, going from san to chan so quickly. "W-Well, I'm going to get going...do you want to come with me Asahina-Chan?"

"Yeah! I mean, what else are friends for?" Asahina laughed, pulling the boy up, "Come on, let's get going!"

Everyone finally left, including myself, Ikusaba and naegi shortly behind me, though now we all stood, gathered together. "So," I began with a frown, "When will that damned bear show up? We don't have all day to wait around."

"Exactly~!" Enoshima giggled, grabbing me by my arm, "Wow, Togami-Kun isn't only cute but also reaaaaaaally grumpy~ It makes him even cuter~"

"Junko…"Ikusaba began, biting her lip, "Let go of Togami-Kun...you're making him uncomfortable…"

"Oh but why would such a pretty girl like me make him uncomfortable," she asked, smirking at her sister, "Only someone as dull and plain as you, with your short hair and stupid pantsuits could do that."

"...You're right…" Ikusaba mumbled, "Being as plain as me is only here to make people like you look better...I'm sorry."

"Actually, Ikusaba is right, you're making me uncomfortable," I began shoving her off, "Anyone who treats their only family like trash in fact, make me sick. You're disgusting."

"Now now," Monokuma laughed, appearing, "I know you want your girlfriend to feel better but treating her sister like trash isn't the way!"

"She's not my girlfriend," I replied, feeling a small blush across my face, "Also, in my eyes, Enoshima really is trash. If you abuse your family members in anyway I really don't want to waste my time on you."

"Oh how valiant!" Monokuma laughed, "What a try at cover up about your feelings...either way, everyone make your way to the video room for your first motive!"

We all walked in a group, silent as we could possibly be until we walked into the room. "So," I began, breaking the silence, "What is this motive anyway?"

"Why, it's your biggest fear come to life!" Monokuma laughed, "The scariest idea in the world to you," He handed us all DVD cases, our names on a label. "Go ahead, watch them see what there is to see!"

I sat at a seat, putting the headphones on and placing the DVD in the drive. The screen clicked on, showing my mother and father sitting together, happy, peaceful. "Look how nice this is, a perfect couple! But that's only because Togami-Kun takes all the blows, but without him…" Monokuma's voice laughed on the DVD as the photo flickered. My mother was on the ground, not moving, my father's foot on her head as he leaned against the couch, "Who knows what could happen! Is this what had really happened? Find out after graduation!" The video then clicked off and I reeled away from the screen, ripping the headphones off.

I looked around, hoping I wasn't the only one to react. Ikusaba had run to the garbage can I noticed, hurling into it and seeming to sob. Naegi sat against the wall, shaking and hitting at anyone who tried to touch him. Fujisaki was visibly shaken, trying to cling to Asahina as the latter screamed, crying, saying it was impossible. Most of the reactions were similar to this, only Enoshima didn't really seemed phased, a bit pale, but that was all. She really was a monster.

"Now, now!" Monokuma laughed, "That's all I have for you, so spend the rest of the day relaxing! Playing! Killing! Your choice! I'll see you bastards later!" WIth those word he disappeared, leaving us all in silence.

I walked along alone for a while afterward, until Fujisaki ran up to me, "Ah, Togami-Kun!" He called, "I was wondering if we could talk for a bit!"

"Sure, but shouldn't you be with Asahina right now? She seemed pretty shaken." I replied, slowing enough for him to catch up to me.

"Well, she asked to be alone, said we'd meet up later!" Fujisaki replied, "I just...really wanted to talk to someone and everyone else is busy...that or, like Ikusaba, are holed up in their room sick."

"I see, I'm the final resort, huh?" I sighed, sitting down in the hall, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well...I...don't know if either of us are going to make it through the night...you have a higher chance than me of course, but still...I thought I should share the story of how I became an idol."

"Is that so?" I replied, "Well, I'm sure we'll both make is, but I'll humor you, tell me about how you became an idol, maybe even throw in why."

"You know Togami-Kun," Fujisaki, "You're funnier than you let on!" He sighed, sitting next to me, "It all began when I was young. I had an older sister who tried to become an idol and she always failed. It made my parents really angry because they wanted an idol child. They would degrade us for not being idols or having an idol for a sibling…"

"I know what it's like to be degraded by a parent...it can be rough…" I mumbled, turning to face him, "Go ahead and continue."

"Well, I was tired of it, so I went and tried to be scouted, it ended up being a success though I'm not sure I should be happy about that or not…" He gave a small laugh, "I ended up becoming the token dumb boy of the group, forced to act like a ditz to get attention."

"So that's why all my old classmates call you the "cute idiot" then?" I asked, "Must be hard to fake a different level of intelligence."

"It really is," Fujisaki sighed, "Well...I guess that's all I have to share so...bye." He stood, beginning to walk away.

"Oi! Fujisaki!" I called, standing up, "I promise we'll all get out of here and you can start on your computer dream or whatever!"

Fujisaki turned back, giving me a smile, "Thanks Togami-Kun, it means a lot!"

Lunch was fairly boring, Enoshima asked me to take Ikusaba some food, having nothing better to do I did. I ended up having to practically spoon feed her as she whined at me, saying it couldn't be true, saying she needed to hold someone or something. I ended up having to discard my gakuran's top, let her cling to that, in order to escape her grasp.

I walked toward my room afterwards, only for Naegi to cut me off, playing with the edges of his skirt. "T-Togami-Kun, could we talk a while maybe?" He asked, looking around nervously, "P-please.."

"Sure," I replied with a sigh, "So what is it?"

"Could…" he began looking around, "Could we go to my room so I can change into something else first…?"

"Well, I guess so, lead the way." I mumbled, following the smaller boy to his room. He mumbled something about changing and I sat on his bed, tapping my foot. He came out a few minutes later, wearing a gakuran, his designer hoodie or whatever still slung over it. "That's a pretty red." I blurted out, grabbing the end of the gakuran's top, "It looks nice on you."

"I...thanks," Naegi replied, his face turning bright red, "I-I'm glad you think so…"

"That shade of red looks nice on you too," I mumbled, unable to stop myself, god, I was an idiot. "Really nice…"

"T-Thanks...you know...I've always hoped I look okay in what I wear...since my mother always looks so beautiful in whatever she wears." he laughed, "I'm not as lucky."

"I think you look nice in what I've seen you in...I mean, it makes sense, you are fashion boy." I mumbled quickly, hiding my face in my hands.

"Togami-Kun, you really are pretty funny!" Naegi laughed, "But really...my mother is so pretty, making the ugliest clothes look so cute...I'm not that good….maybe one day though!"

"Hard to see how you don't make everything cute with that face…" I mumbled, standing up, "Anyway, I've got to leave-"

"Togami-Kun," Naegi began, standing up in front of me, "Thanks for talking to me, you really made me feel better after that motive!" He gave me a small hug, pushing me toward the door, "I'll see you later!"

"Yeah...bye." I mumbled, doing my best to hide the blush on my face.

The night went by quickly, dreamlessly too. It had to be my lucky day I had thought, it was going to be a good day. That was over quickly.

Walking to the cafeteria, leaning on the doors, seemingly asleep, but too limp. Looked peaceful, but too peaceful. He wasn't alive, no, he was dead. There in front of me was the dead body of Fujisaki Chihiro.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey so, it's been a few days but school so. I was sick today so I wrote up a chapter, I really appreciate any favorites/follows or comments you leave even if I don't respond to them!  
Anyway, I'm sure the murderer is obvious by the end. But still give me your guesses!  
Still time to guess who has Syo/the mole/the mastermind too!  
Words: 2617

* * *

As soon as I registered what I was looking at, I heard myself let out a strangled scream, alerting others of what I found. Before I knew it Oowada and Ikusaba were behind me, looking at the same horrifying sight. I turned to face them, pale, I knew I was. Before I could say anything an announcement went off, announcing the discovery of a body and calling us the gymnasium. "So…" I croaked out, "Let's go…"  
Walking along towards the gymnasium I glanced over at Ikusaba and froze, was she…? "Togami-Kun?" She asked, turning to face me, "Are you okay?"  
"You...that's not...your usual jacket is it?" I was finally able to stutter out as I continued walking.  
"Oh...she looked down at herself, touching the edge of it, "It's the top of your gakuran, isn't it...it was in my arms when I woke up and I really didn't want to hunt down my jacket so I...slipped it on." She turned to look at me, hiding her face under the edge of it, "I can give it back to you if you want…"  
"I...no, it's ok...keep it, go ahead...not a big deal...I'll just get it back...later." I replied, turning away, hoping my face wasn't red.  
"Oi! You two! Hurry up!" Oowada called from ahead of us, "We were the closest to the gymnasium so we should be the first there!"  
"Then be there first," I replied, slowing my pace, "No need to wait for us."  
"Why you little…" Oowada stormed over to me, grabbing us by the arm and dragging us along, Ikusaba having to stride quickly to keep up with him, "We're going to be the first ones there whether you two want to be or not."  
"Let go of me," Ikusaba mumbled, "I really don't like being touched by other people…"  
"Then you should have hurried up!" Oowada snapped, dragging us through the door of the gymnasium, "See, since I made you two hurry we were the first ones here, like we should be!"  
"That's great," I began with a frown, "Can you let go of us already?"  
"Yeah, let go of them Oowada-Kun!" Monokuma yelled, "Before you end up getting frisky and I have to punish you!" As soon as those words left the bear's mouth Oowada let go of us and jumped at least 5 feet away from us...how pathetic.

It didn't take long for everyone to shuffle in, some groggy eyed, not realizing what had been said why others were wide awake, understanding the announcement was serious.  
"So," Enoshima began with a yawn, "You called us here, why'd you do that, huh?"  
"Simple!" Monokuma laughed, "I'm going to explain to you exactly what is going to take place! First of all, since you all discovered Fujisaki-Kun's body we are going to hold a class trial shortly after a period of investigation!"  
"Class trial?" Naegi asked, biting his lip, "W-What is that…?"  
"Simple! We hold a class trial after someone is murdered!" Monokuma began with a laugh, "Those who didn't murder anyone play the "heroes" who have to find the "villain" or culprit. If the heroes vote correctly and find the villain, then only the culprit is punished for their crime!" he turned to face us, covering his twisted mouth with his paws, "But if the heroes choose incorrectly and blame someone else they are all punished and the villain alone is allowed to leave!"  
"This is insane…"Ikusaba mumbled, "A way to pit us against each other...to get us to not trust each other…"  
"Ooooh," Monokuma laughed, jumping down and standing in front of her, "Someone is just afraid her sister will take the spotlight once again, like she always has, right?"  
"No, I-"  
"That's exactly it! Ikusaba-San is just worried once again Enoshima-San will be more helpful or more noticed than her! She's afraid her dullness and plain face will put her to be one of the first dead!"  
"Shut up," Ikusaba hissed, stepping on Monobear, "You have no right...to compare me to Junko...I know she's better than me, I know I'll die before she does...but it doesn't matter...you have no right to point it out!" Before anyone could move Oogami looked horrified and Monokuma began to beep, Oogami grabbed Ikusaba by the arm, pulling her back and away, just as Monokuma shot out spears.  
"Upupu," Monokuma laughed, "You're lucky you have a fortune teller with you or you'd probably be dead right now!" he jumped up, running back to the stage, "Next time though, I won't go easy on you or anyone else who breaks one of our sacred rules." he turned back to us, "Now, take care of each other, but more importantly yourselves and go investigate! Find the culprit..before it's too late." He then disappeared, leaving us all to stare at each other in silence along with a Monokuma file.  
I turned on the file and frowned. His time of death was said to be around 11 at night, strangulation was the call. There were signs he had fought back at first but eventually lost his strength to do so.  
"I," Asahina began, her voice shaky, "I'm sure it was Togami who killed Chihiro!" She exclaimed, "He's hit Kirigiri-Chan before, so he was bound to be violent!"  
"What?" I asked turning to face her, "Kirigiri was pushing her boundaries with me, the last time I talked to Fujisaki he was the one doing all the talking."  
"He probably made you mad, didn't he, so you killed him, strangled him, and ran off!" Asahina yelled, tears in her eyes, "You killed my best friend!"  
"I didn't do it! The last person I talked to was Naegi shortly before night time!" I replied in anger, "As soon as I was done I went to my room, it was almost night time."  
"Well, we'll find out after I get all the evidence I need to prove you killed him!" Asahina yelled, storming out of the room.  
"Well then," Kirigiri said with a sigh, "This should end interesting."

I walked back to Fujisaki's body, where Oowada and Asahina stood on guard and sighed, this would be harder than I thought. "I need to take a look at Fujisaki's body." I finally coughed out, walking around them, "Need to find proof of my innocence."  
"Don't you dare destroy evidence, especially not the note!" Asahina yelled, covering her mouth, "I mean, don't destroy any evidence, not a note or anything!" Strange of her to mention a note, as if she knew there would be one…  
"So, Asahina," I began, crouching down to the body, "Where were you last night around the time of the murder, hmm?"  
"Well...I was hanging out with Oogami-Chan! We were chatting in her room about the motive, I didn't leave her room once!" Asahina exclaimed nervously, "I don't see why I need to tell a murderer like you though!"  
"Just wondering," I replied with a sigh, turning back to Fujisaki's body. There were bruises on his neck, about the size of a small girl's hand. No bigger than Asahina's or Ikusaba's...It couldn't be Ikusaba's though...she had been sick in her room. Asahina also seemed to have an alibi...at least until I spoke with Oogami… A piece of white caught my eye, small, almost impossible to see, in Fujisaki's hand. I pulled it out gently, looking it over, a piece of a bandage. Did Enoshima have on any bandages? I shook my head, picking up a piece of paper I found nearby, it told Fujisaki to come here, to the cafeteria after night time to break in and see what was going on and….signed by me? I never wrote a note like that...could it be...no it couldn't besides,,,the way he died...not flashy enough….  
I stood up, shoving the note at Asahina, "There's the evidence you think you want, but don't worry, I still have a few places to go to prove you wrong."  
"Huh?" She looked at the note, "That's impossible! The note is signed by you, I made sure of i-I mean, I'm sure of it! It's right here in my hand!"  
"Never be so sure, Asahina," I replied with a smirk, "For all you know someone forged it, signed my name to make me look like the culprit."  
"W-Who would do something like that…?" Oowada asked, "Why would they do something like that…?"  
"Simple," I replied, "Someone who thought they could get away with this easily, by framing it on me, though they didn't expect me to fight the accusation." I glanced over at Asahina, "I'll have this all figured out shortly though, so no need to worry...unless you killed Fujisaki of course."

I walked along, looking for Enoshima and finally finding her, screaming at Ikusaba. "Seriously Mukuro, there's a reason I'm considered the smarter twin!" She yelled, "Unlike your stupid ass I wouldn't attack Monokuma when there's a rule against it you idiotic bitch!"  
"I'm sorry…" Ikusaba mumbled, looking at the ground, "You're right, you're the smarter twin."  
"Not only that but I'm the overall better one!" Enoshima yelled, grabbing her sister by the front of the shirt, "I'm prettier, I'm more athletic, I'm more sociable-"  
"Someone who ran off to join a mercenary group doesn't seem very sociable to me," I cut it, grabbing Enoshima's arm, "Let go of your sister, I need to speak to you...alone."  
"...Fine!" Enoshima sighed, dropping her sister's arm, "I guess I'll talk to you…" She turned to Ikusaba with a laugh, "Now then, Mukuro-Chan, my ugly sister, get the hell out of here, okay~?"  
"O...kay." Ikusaba mumbled, walking away, "I should help with the investigation anyway…"  
"She'll be super useless, that silly sister of mine~!" Enoshima laughed, turning back to me, "Now what do you want, Mister Murderer~?"  
"I'm not a murderer, to begin, though I'm not sure about you," I snapped. As soon as the words left my mouth, Enoshima's face dropped.  
"How...how rude…" She mumbled, pulling at her pony tail, "What would give you the idea I'm the murderer? i was busy last night...Hagakure was scared and asked to talk so I said yes…" She turned away from me, "We stayed up until midnight talking...but I doubt you want my excuses…"  
"That's all I needed," I began, "But with how..unstable you are, I'll talk to Hagakure, see if your stories match up."

I walked along, hoping to see Oogami or Hagakure only to find the together, discussing the earlier happenings in the gymnasium.  
"So, Oogami-Chi," Hagakure began, "How'd you know when to grab Ikusaba-Chi, save her from being...you know, speared?"  
"That's simple really," Oogami began, "I have visions of the future and I saw her dead...I can change the future if I act quickly enough so I did just that... the poor girl doesn't deserve to die, not with how her sister treats her."  
"Hey, Enohsima-Chi isn't that bad!" Hagakure replied with a frown, "She's actually pretty cool! We stayed up talking until like midnight, then I walked her back to her room!"  
"Don't you two have rooms right next to each other?" Oogami asked, her hands going to her hips, "She's a soldier, she could have walked herself."  
"It didn't feel right to let a lady walk herself in the middle of the night! No matter how close!" Hagakure replied, angry.  
"She's not really a lady, a monster describes her better," I finally said, walking towards them, "Now, Hagakure, listening in I heard what I needed, you and Enoshima were together at the time of Fujisaki's death, so leave. I need to speak to Oogami about somethings that I don't want your idiot self to hear. Shoo."  
"Fineeeeeee," Hagakure whined, "Togami-Chi, you really are no fun!" With those words he turned on his heel, leaving me and Oogami alone.  
"What do you need, Togami?" Oogami asked, "Is it important?"  
"Yeah, it is," I began, "Did you and Asahina spend time together at the time of Fujisaki's death? Meaning you didn't leave each others sides at all?"  
"Well...we did speak last night...she was scared...I believe she came to my room at about...11:20 was it? May I ask why this matters?"  
"Just confirming a hunch," I began with a wave of the hand, "Or, at least almost, just need to find the murderer's reason for killing...which I'm sure is held in their motive."

I walked along, how was I supposed to get the DVD of Asahina's? There was no way to break into her room without breaking a rule...no way to get the key off of her…  
"Togami-Kun," I heard a voice called, turning around Ikusaba stood, Naegi next to her, "We have something that could interest you, get over here." I looked around before walking over to them, "Look at what Naegi was able to get."  
He pulled out a DVD, Asahina's DVD, from his hoodie pocket, "I-I saw you seemed to suspect Asahina-San so I grabbed her key and...snuck into her room and found this for you…" Naegi mumbled, "I was too scared to watch it so I was giving it to Ikusaba-San when you walked by...maybe you should both watch it."  
"I guess that could work," I replied, grabbing it, "Come one then, Ikusaba, let's get to the video room."

We walked into the room, Ikusaba biting her lip, "So," I began, sitting at a chair, "Pull up a chair and let's watch."  
The video flickered to life and showed kids, homeless kids for sure. They were playing in the streets, kicking around a can, laughing. They talked yelled, pretended to fight, called themselves Asahina, called her a hero. "Look at these innocent children! Playing together and having fun, talking about the hero who taught them to defend themselves and be strong!" The video glitched as Monokuma laughed, "But I have to wonder really," The screen came back, the children were on the ground, bloody. There were police officers surrounding them, beating them and kicking them, "Without their hero there to protect them...who knows what can happen! Now, the big question is surely, "Mister Monokuma, is this real? Are you being serious?", well, the only way to find out if this really happened is graduate! After then, after graduation, the truth will be revealed!" Upon those words the screen went black and I felt sick.  
"That...that couldn't be real...who would...make such a video…" Ikusaba mumbled, standing up slowly, "That was...horrible…"  
"But it was likely enough to get Asahina to act, don't you think?" I asked, "Something that horrible would surely make her want to do something...manipulate someone."  
"That's...true." Ikusaba sighed, "I had no luck figuring out anything this trial, at least so far...maybe next time...if there is…"  
"You mean when there is?" I asked, "I'm not going to sit down and die, I'm going to fight until the bitter end."

Soon after I said that an announcement went off, calling us to an elevator to go to the courtroom. Naegi had waited for us outside the video room and we walked into the room together.  
"Look! The murderer is here!" Asahina exclaimed, "Look at that horrible person, acting as if he's innocent in this entire thing!"  
"He is innocent…" Ikusaba mumbled, "Unlike others…"  
"Oh, Mukuro," Enoshima called, glasses appearing on her face, "I've done some thinking and overall everytime you talk it's usually nothing useful and you shouldn't even try. It's better if you don't talk."  
"Ok…"Ikusaba mumbled, just as Monokuma appeared.  
"Hello you bastards! It's time for the first class trial, so please, hurry onto the elevator so we can begin!" He disappeared shortly and we all piled into the elevator, standing in silence.  
The elevator stopped shortly after and we all stepped off into the...brightly colored room, the first trial of life and death was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is! The next chapter, sorry for the wait! Now as to answers a few of the reviews. Sorry about the spacing problem, I'll try to keep an eye on that from now on! Also, Mukuro can't grow a spine against Junko...yet, the reason can only be revealed through freetimes though! Speaking of freetime, time to vote for who Togami spends time with!

* * *

We all took our spots in a circle , forced to stare at not only each other but also...

"Uh, hey, why is there a stand of Fujisaki-Kun's face in one of the spots?" Maizono asked, "It this some sort of sick joke?"

"No!" Monokuma gasped, "Did you think your headmaster would leave out even the dead from a class event! I wouldn't never do such a thing! That would be horrible! Dreadful!"

"What's horrible is the fact you're pinning us against each other in something like this," Kirigiri sighed from her spot, "Though," She continued, glancing over at me, "It does make some mysteries easier to solve."

"S-Shouldn't we focus on the important thing here?" I asked, looking away from her, "Like discovering who killed Fujisaki?"

"Yeah...I agree with Togami-Kun…" Naegi began, "It's better to figure out what's going on then worry about….Monokuma."

"Oh look! Naegi-Kun and Togami-Kun have the right idea! Let's get started then!" Monokuma laughed, "I can't wait to see what you bastards come up with!"

"Fine…" Asahina began with a sigh, "We might wanna start with what we know..even though the murderer is obvious!"

"Gee, can't believe you had so much trouble coming up with that idea," Yasuhiro mumbled, "So, we know Fujisaki Chihiro was the victim, unless someone has some crackpot theory."

"What if...Fujisaki-Chi is actually the mastermind!" Hagakure exclaimed, "And he faked his death with the help of someone else!"

"I checked his pulse…" Maizono began with a sigh, "There were no signs of breathing...he's honest to god dead."

"Dang...I thought I was onto something…" Hagakure sighed, "So close too!"

"...Let's just move on…" Ikusaba sighed, "We know he was strangled at the time of death was around 11 at night, meaning most of us don't have an alibi."

"Oh look at Mukuro being an idiot and stating the obvious!" Enoshima yelled, "Really don't be so dumb!"

"Better she gets that out there than let Hagakure say something else idiotic." I replied with a frown, "Really, shut up."

"Excuse me?" Enoshima hissed, "What did you say to me you little-"

"Let's not fight." Oogami sighed, "We should focus on staying together despite this tragedy."

"Yeah!" Asahina exclaimed, "If we work together we'll all make it out! No one innocent will die!"

"So then," Oowada began, "What we know so far...Fujisaki was the one killed and he was strangled. right?"

"Yes!" Ishimaru called, "He was also killed around 11 at night, so most of us don't have an alibi."

"Well I have a solid one I hope," Enoshima mumbled pulling at her ponytail, "I think the fact I was talking to Hagakure-Kun at that time should be enough…"

"Well I have an alibi as well!" Asahina exclaimed, "I was with Oogami-Chan when the murder took place and with the possible murderers only Togami makes any sense!"

"Now, now, let's start with the hand size, the ones that would match the bruises." I replied with a sigh.

"Yeah," Naegi began, "If we know the size it narrows our list down to certain people...people with hands the right size."

"Exactly," I sighed, "So, did anyone look at the hands? Anyone have an idea as to who has the same size?"

"Well uh….looks like the size of some hot babes to me!" Kuwata exclaimed, winking at Ikusaba, who replied by backing up a step.

"Yes, it's the size of girls like Ikusaba, Enoshima….and Asahina." I replied, frowning at the red haired boy, "Also don't flirt during the trial."

"Man, are you a downer!" Kuwata whined, "You don't let me have aaaaany fun do you man?"

"I don't, now," I turned to face the others, "Now, we know the three most likely candidates, right? It can't be Ikusaba though, because she was too sick to move last night."

"How do we know that?" Asahina exclaimed, "She could have been faking it all! She's the culprit I bet, and should be executed!"

"Hey you fucking bitch!" Enoshima yelled at the other girl, "If you touch Mukuro you're dead! I'll kill you if you touch her!"

"Now you're defending her?" I asked, "After the way you speak to her...either way, let's continue. Enoshima and Asahina are now the only possible culprits."

"Well like I said! I have an alibi! Unlike Enoshima-Chan, I have to be innocent! I have to be!"

"Actually, Asahina," I began with a smirk, "You've got that wrong."

"Wha-what do you mean I have that wrong?" Asahina asked, becoming quite pale, "Y-You've gotta be kidding me."

"Not at all," I replied, "Enoshima has an alibi, even ask Hagakure."

"Yeah! That's right!" Hagakure gave out a laugh, "Me and Enoshima-Chi were speaking until midnight! So she couldn't have killed Fujisaki-Chi!"

"S-so?" Asahina spit out, "I had an alibi too, remember? I was with Oogami-Chan at the time of the murder!"

"Really? Oogami, at 11 at night were you and Asahina together the entire time, not once separated?" I asked, leaning towards the other girl.

"Actually, she said she had to retrieve something from her room around that time...she left and came back shortly after." Oogami replied, "So she actually doesn't have an alibi for the time of death."

"Exactly-"

"Doesn't change the fact there was a note from you at the crime scene!" Asahina exclaimed, becoming angry, "How do you explain that?"

"Probably faked," Ikusaba piped in, "People can do that, really it couldn't be Togami-kun, his hands are too big."

"Gotten a close look at them, ne? Mukuro-Chan~?" Enoshima giggled, "How cute~"

"No, it's just obvious looking at him that he has larger hands than the bruises on Fujisaki-Kun's neck." Mukuro mumbled, hugging herself. This was definitely hard on her.

"S-so? There's nothing else that can point me as the culprit!" Asahina exclaimed, slamming her hands against her stand, "Nothing at all!"

"What about the bandage at the crime scene?" I asked, "Didn't you notice that, you too Oowada?"

"Uh, yeah...I didn't think much of it though…." Oowada mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"See, Asahina is the only one we know to wear bandages daily, and, was the only one wearing them yesterday." I smirked at the fighter, "Can you counteract that, Asahina?"

"W-Well…" Asahina stuttered out, "I-I didn't have a reason to kill! You can't pinpoint it to me! I didn't do it!"

"Actually...the dvd Naegi-kun and I got from your room seems to say otherwise." Ikusaba sighed, "You seem the type to want to see what happened to those poor little street rats."

"Wha-" Asahina sputtered, "How did you see that? How did you get my dvd? Did you steal my key?"

"Ah, yeah...you were so suspicious I slipped it off your person when you weren't paying attention." Naegi replied with a shrug, "I'm sorry Asahina-San."

"Well! You still can't say it's me! It could...it could-"

"It can't be anyone but you Asahina, just admit it." I sighed, "Or I can go over the happenings of the murder."

"Oh do that! Do that!" Monokuma exclaimed, "That'd be fun! Do it, do it!"

"...Fine," I sighed, turning to my classmates, "It started likely even before 11 at night. The culprit likely asked Fujisaki to meet them there around 11."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they said it was a plan to try and discover the truth behind Monokuma and the cafeteria." Ikusaba added, "It was also someone Fujisaki-Kun had to trust enough to go blindly."

"Exactly, now...the culprit wanted to be prepared, a fake alibi and someone to frame it on." I continued, "They wrote a fake note, signed by me, likely to leave at the crime scene when done."

"They then likely asked Oogami-San if they could spend time together, saying that the videos had shaken them horribly," Ikusaba began, "They then used the excuse of needing something to sneak away at the time and meet Fujisaki-Kun."

"They likely attack Fujisaki right away, and, Fujisaki, not wanting to die, fought back, ripping part of their bandage off." I added.

"They then dropped the fake note and went back to Oogami-San, acting as if they couldn't find whatever they were looking for." Naegi piped in, "Right?"

"Yes, that's all right," I began, turning to the culprit, "Right, Asahina Aoi?"

"I-" She bit her lip, "Yeah..that's right! I had to know if they were actually hurt though! I had to-"

"Times up!" Monokuma yelled with a laugh, "Time to vote, now get to it, get to it!" We all had no choice but to push the buttons in front of us, most likely all picking Asahina. Soon trumpets went off and the bear laughed, "You picked right! Now it's time for you to hug all your classmates goodbye! Start with Yasuhiro-San and end with Hagakure-Kun!"

Asahina went through them all quickly, giving us all small hugs, likely not wanting to anger the bear right before her own death, hoping it'd make him go easy on her I was sure. She finally made it to Hagakure, he held her close for a good minute and, when they pulled away from each other, Asahina looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"It's punishment time!" Monokuma exclaimed as soon as she pulled away, and it was too late to change anything.

The lights came up on Asahina, sitting in a boxing ring with Monokumas on all sides. She began beating them down as they came at her, not taking any damage. The more she defeated them the more appeared, each becoming more human like that the last. She fought them off still, becoming lost in a sea of humanoid Monokumas until they all dropped out. She let herself smile, looking over at us, happy to seemingly have won...only for Monokumas...no...Mono-Fujisakis surrounded her, too many to fight off. They surrounded her, smothered her, and when they disappeared all that was left was her dead, broken body laying in the middle of the ring.

"That was horrible." Ikusaba mumbled as we exited the elevator. "That was...nothing like I'd seen before."

"It was bad…" Naegi sighed, "I really, hope we never have to see another dead body."

**"****We won't be that lucky," I replied, "Asahina likely set off a chain event, more and more will kill...but still, for now, we should probably rest."**


End file.
